Diary of a Sakurakoji Princess
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: One-Shot. Extended Ending to Chapter Thirty One in the Sakurakoji Hime. Kaname stumbles upon his lover's diary after finding her engagement ring and note, leaving him heartbroken.


This was just a random story that I thought of just a minute ago while I was at work. I hope you will enjoy this one-shot and it started off at the end of Chapter Thirty One~Heroes of The Past in the Sakurakoji Hime storyline. It starts off when Kaname found that he was alone in the bed without a sleeping Bloom, next to him.

I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji is what I own for this one-shot.

* * *

Diary of a Sakurakoji Princess

* * *

Kaname sat there. Just sitting in Bloom's canopy bed in her dorm room as he looked at Bloom's engagement ring between his long fingers. The engagement was glowing as the twilight sun shines on the beautiful diamond shaped like a blooming rose. His life was going to begin with her after when Rido was gone forever, but now she was truly gone. She really left him to move on, but is it really true?

He stood up from her bed until his left foot was standing on something cold and hard. He looked down to see a small book with a silver heart charm lock on the right side of the book. As he picked it up, he studied the book carefully before he realized what the book was.

It's Bloom Sakurakoji's diary. Bloom's diary where she keeps her personal thoughts about her life here at Cross Academy and with the Night Class. He remembered watching Bloom as she was writing in her personal book during classes and also when she was alone in her own little world.

This was his chance to see what Bloom has written about. Even though he was breaking her privacy, he wanted to know the truth about him and also her life here. His eyes glowed dangerously red as the silver heart shaped lock broken off the diary and he catches it in the right palm of his hand, before placing it on the nightstand.

As he first opened the book, he looked to see that the first page says that the diary belongs to her with pink ink in cursive writing.

He started to read the first page from her personal book.

 _-Ever since I left my safe haven in Sakurakoji woods, somehow I found myself being chased by vampires and save by the person who had my only blue eye staring at his dreamy mocha colored eyes. I was forced to turn into a vampire called a pureblood, as I was nervous about being one. It's my duty to find and save my mother from them and also protect and used my father's sword, Kurai Hono._

 _-Kaname-san let me drink his blood for the first time. This was my first time drinking blood. At first I was scared because I thought I was monster, but somehow I couldn't take my hunger for bloodlust, so managed to use my fangs for the first time and drank blood. Kaname's blood felt good going down my throat. It tasted like melted chocolate with a strawberry center. It was so yummy and I wanted more. As I was drinking his blood somehow I remember something from my past. Kaname-san was actually Kaname-itoko-sama, my cousin from the past._

 _-I was invited to a moonlight party that Kaname-itoko-sama held at the academy. This was my first party in like forever. Kuro told me not to go, but I had too since Kaname-itoko-sama somehow never liked him. I wonder why? As I showed up at the gathering, Kaname introduce me as his cousin and I danced with him. My heart was beating fast as I looked up at him as we danced slowly along to the music. I was so close to kissing him until, Kuro had to ruined the party. I hate that human cat sometimes X(_

 _-I heard about the Cross Academy Dance coming up and Kaname-itoko-sama asked me out if I stay away from Maria Kurenai who happened to my grandmother, Shizuka Hio in her body. After the dance, my grandmother, Ichiru Kiryu and I were planning to leave the academy together so we can find my mother, but somehow when I was wearing my blue dress and did my hair with curls at the end, I decided to stay a little longer. I confess to my cousin as he was pleased with the news. He kissed me on the lips and it was true kiss. The one that I wanted when I wanted to confess to him at the moonlight party._

 _-Today was the night that I go to my first vampire sorrie and I was also going to get introduced to the vampire society. Kaname-itoko-sama brought me this new ball gown dress with my favorite colors in it. Purple and blue were my favorites. I wonder what Kaname has in store for me? He told me it was a surprise. I can't wait!_

 _-I was engaged to the most handsome man ever in my pureblood. My ring was so beautiful. I think Kaname-itoko-sama designed the ring to make it this beautiful. Oh and my cousin Kaname was the one that was engaged too! I'm so excited to be engaged!_

As Kaname turned to the next page of Bloom's diary, a photo fallen out of the page. Kaname arched his eyebrow as he grabbed it and examines the picture. The picture was Bloom wearing her signature white knee length dress while looking outside of the window of her dorm room. Her back was turned away from him as she was looking at the beautiful scenery of the academy.

Kaname remembers taking that picture when Bloom wasn't looking at him, so he picked her small printable camera and taken the picture.

" _What are you doing?" Bloom asked, once she turned around when she heard the flashing noise._

" _Just admiring your beauty."_ _Kaname said was flapped the picture around to make it show the picture, before it's true colors. Bloom giggled before placing one of her pink locks behind her right ear._

Kaname smiled before reading the last diary entry of Bloom's diary.

 _-Today became the most experienced day of my life. I love my cousin Kaname so much, he will do anything to protect me and he also showed my how much he really loved me. I was enjoying everything. The way he touched me. The way he kissed me. The way he holds me tight into his hands and arms._

That was the end of all her diary entries, until a small piece a paper fallen out the diary once more. Once again, he picked it up and opened it. It was folded note and it had small little hearts around the note and it had three little words that Kaname will always remember.

" _I love you, my sweet, beautiful, and strong Kaname…"_

Everything that was written her diary was mostly about how she loved him.

* * *

Yuki walked into the Moon Dorms to find it deserted. The Night Class had went their separate ways after when Rido Kuran was brought down. She remember that she and her cousin Bloom said their goodbyes to them, but the flower princess never wanted her friends to leave forever.

As she climbed up the stairs to find her brother, she walked into his dorm room to find him not around, until she felt his presence after leaving his room. She walked down the hallway to find a room and the door was halfway open. She opened the door slowly to find her brother, Kaname Kuran laying down on the bed holding onto Bloom's diary close to his heart and also some of Bloom's pink locks in his other hand.

He was crying. His heart was broken into pieces.

"Don't cry, onii-sama," Yuki tries her best to comfort her brother by placing her hand on his shoulder, until he looked up the the girl's cinnamon colored eyes. "It's ok, Kaname,"

"She's gone," Kaname muttered. "She has truly left me, Yuki,"

"No, she hasn't, Kaname," Yuki said, until her brother looked at his sister confused.

"What do you mean?"

Yuki closed her eyes and sighed before looking at her brother's wine colored eyes. "She's at the gates right now and she about to leave to go back home at Sakurakoji Manor."

She replied as her brother rise his body up "Bloom didn't want me to find you, but I had to because you love her, don't you onii-sama?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe this time she might give you a second chance, Kaname. If you promised her never to lie again." Yuki said before walking out of Bloom's dorm room as left her brother behind.

Bloom was still here at the academy. She was at the gates at this very moment packing her bags into the car. This could be his chance to ask for a second chance one last time before she leaves for good. He immediately stood up from the bed, slid on his white slacks and places his black trench coat over his shoulder, before he ran out of Bloom's dorm room leaving her diary on her bed where they slept and had their passionate love experience in it.

* * *

There is a part two of the extended ending of that chapter coming soon when I start off a short story of Kaname and Bloom, once they were separated. You might hate my OC Bloom, but don't worry in the original story, The Sakurakoji Hime will get better soon for them and I promise that Bloom and Kaname will be back together again one day.

Show me some love if you adored this story with all of your heart. If I made you cry about a heartbroken Kaname, *me holding a box of tissues* I'm deeply sorry.

Peace, Love, and Vampire Knight!


End file.
